Superman (Smallville)
Summary Clark Kent, aka Superman, is Earth's greatest hero and the main protagonist of Smallville. Hailing from the planet Krypton, Clark is an alien born as Kal-El, sent to Earth by parents Jor-El and Lara to escape Krypton's destruction, and in the process become a guardian of the planet Earth. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in Smallville: there, he was found by farmers Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent who raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark developed many Kryptonian powers that grew stronger as he got older, learning much about his origins from Dr. Virgil Swann, and an artificial intelligence replicating Jor-El. Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown during his high school years, and after moving to Metropolis in adulthood moonlit as a vigilante initially known as the Good Samaritan, then as the Red-Blue Blur, and then simply as the Blur, before assuming the identity of Superman to save the Earth from the forces of Darkseid and Apokolips. By day, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet and manages his family's farm. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 8-C | At least High 6-B | At least High 4-C, likely much higher Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, The Red-Blue Blur, The Blur, Superman Origin: Smallville Gender: Male. Age: 23-24 at the end of the show. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Low), Can Thunderclap, High Resistance to Molecular Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Existance Erasure(Resisted the Bleed's attempt to erase him from history as well as Darkseid's Omega Beams), and has additional powers in special circumstances including Telepathy, Precognition, and Matter Manipulation | Invisibility, Intangibility, Energy Constructs, Willpower Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Limited Reality Warpingand Time Manipulation, Forcefields and Automatic Shielding, Illusions, Healing of himself and others, Can steal speed from others to increase his own, Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Large Building level+ (Far stronger than Bart Allen, and Cyborg) | At least Large Country level (Superior to the original Brainiac) | At least Large Star level, likely much higher (Pushed and countered the speed of Apokolips) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved, and can react at Mach 1583.5) | FTL (Outran a camera flash, and is swifter than Kara and Braniac who performed this feat, and was mentioned several times to be faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ '''flight speed, and combat speed (Was able to react, and move before the Green Lantern ring reached him, which moved across Galaxies in minutes. Faster than Green Lanterns, who can travel across the universe in minutes) | '''Massively FTL+ flight, combat, and movement speed (Green Lanterns are able to fly across the universe in a short period of time, comparable to Bart Allen in speed) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 10 (Easily lifted trucks and tractors) | Class K (Caught the large daily planet globe) | Class Y (Effortlessly pushed Apokolips away) Striking Strength:''' '''Large Building Class+ (Traded blows with people able to hurt him) | Large Country Class (Defeated Bizarro who could survive his heat vision and punched him to space, traded strikes with Brainiac) | At least Large Star Class, likely much higher Durability: Large Building level+ (Survived getting hit by lightning several times without taking any damage, atmospheric re entry, the shockwave from a nuclear bomb, and can survive the impact of his strikes) | At least Large Country level (Took hits from Bizarro and Zod, who are comparable to him in strength, and survived attacks from Brainiac) | At least Large Star level, likely much higher (Has survived being dumped into the Bleed, the interdimensional wall of the multiverse) Stamina:''' Extremely High Range:' Unknown '''Standard Equipment': Anti Kryptonite suit, Green Lantern ring, and his Speed Force suit Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius (Is an excellent reporter, and is a master combatant, who is capable of defeating soldiers, martial artists, and aliens without powers, he is capable of using advanced Kryptonian tech, and is able to learn new languages in incredibly short periods of time. His intelligence is on par with Lex Luthor and other geniuses, learned how to use the Monitors' technology with a quick glance, and has outsmarted and outmanuvered masters of war and strategy.) '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various types), Red Sun, Magic (not a true weakness but it bypasses some of his natural resistance to injury, allowing it to harm him more easily), solar flares | Yellow Lanterns weaken him immensely Key: Beginning of Series | Middle of Series | Full Power Unlocked | Equipment Note: He has some abilities that appear randomly like Precognitive dreams, which are never explained, and his Telepathy was given to him by Jor-El. His telekinesis appeared first when his powers were unlocked by Jor-El, and several Kryptonians were shown to possess Telekinesis.